Les tragiques aventures de l'Orpheline Pélogène
by Narcisse
Summary: 34e défi du Poney Fringant. Au coeur de la Dernière Maison Simple, les émois, de vie à trépas, d'une discrète et farouche petite flaque de boue. Eh oui .


**Notes :** Ma réponse au 34e défi du Poney Fringant. Certains ont cru malin de voter pour la « flaque de boue », et voilà qu'on se retrouve à écrire sur des sujets impossibles. Je ne sais pas comment je suis parvenue à imaginer une histoire pareille (je vous jure que j'ai pensé "Vraiment ? mais comment en suis-je arrivée là ?" avec un semblant de consternation en écrivant la première phrase). Et par ailleurs, je décline toute responsabilité pour ce défi saugrenu, j'ai agi sous la contrainte, on m'y a forcée votre Honneur, ce n'est pas moi je suis innocente !

Bref, tout appartient à Tolkien. Hormis la flaque de boue. (Loué soit-il…)

PS : Il me semble que "pélogène" signifie "qui se forme à partir de boue", ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Cela s'appliquait à merveille à mon défi donc, littéralement.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Les tragiques aventures de l'Orpheline Pélogène<span>**

o o o o o

Une nuit d'été pluvieuse, une petite flaque de boue, discrète mais farouche, naquit en l'illustre Cité de Fondcombe, parmi les brisures chagrines d'une antique dalle de pierre. La malheureuse avait péri sous les assauts répétés des sabots de fiers destriers, et de leurs élégants cavaliers ; et la terre humide avait alors coulé de cette écorchure comme le sang d'une blessure, lui laissant, ce qu'elle n'avait pu depuis des temps maintenant révolus, la douce félicité de respirer l'air pur et frais. Emerveillée elle avait contemplé, à travers les spectrales nuées célestes, semblables à des filaments d'argent, le sourire mélancolique de l'astre lunaire.

Ainsi commença la brève – quoiqu'exaltante – existence de l'orpheline Pélogène.

Un matin d'Automne brumeux, la Dame de céans glissa malencontreusement sur les pavés couverts de boue, tachant ses bas et sa robe de soie. Furieuse, elle s'en alla plaider sa cause auprès de son auguste époux, arguant qu'à l'entrée d'une maison de Maître, un parvis aux pierres brisées était du plus mauvais effet, et que l'on allait surtout s'y rompre le cou. Entendant ces paroles, ces menaces, la petite et farouche flaque de boue se fit encore plus discrète, de peur qu'on l'emprisonne à nouveau. Elle y parvint si bien que les Grandes Gens finirent par la délaisser, eux dont les âmes si hautes et si nobles semblaient oublieuses des bassesses et viles ignorées de ce monde.

Ainsi continua la brève – quoiqu'angoissante – existence de l'orpheline Pélogène.

Un après-midi d'Hiver heureux, la neige avait recouvert les toits et les jardins d'Imladris la Belle, à l'immense joie de ses hôtes – et de la petite flaque de boue qui, quoique discrète et farouche, prit un malin plaisir à en souiller de ses petites gouttes sombres le velours immaculé. Elle fut pour cela grandement aidée par deux frères espiègles, qui par leurs combats acharnés transformèrent cette cours d'honneur en un vaste champ de bataille désolé – jusqu'à traîner sur cette étendue glacée leur pauvre petite sœur, qui se trouva bien vite trempée. Si Eru lui avait fait don d'une voix, elle en aurait ri aux éclats.

Ainsi alla la brève – quoique guillerette – existence de l'orpheline Pélogène.

Un soir de Printemps chaleureux, quelqu'un vint ôter de ses ruines les débris de la pierre trépassée. La flaque de boue, jusqu'alors petite, discrète et farouche, s'agrandit, s'épancha, et se pâma lorsqu'elle aperçut le somptueux paysage des cieux comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu encore. Une paisible atmosphère de béatitude éternelle enveloppait la Demeure des immortels, une sensation fabuleuse, inoubliable, que le temps avait suspendu son immuable course. C'est ce moment-là que choisirent les maîtres-tailleurs pour dresser soigneusement cette jolie dalle de marbre fraîchement sortie de leurs ateliers, emmurant à jamais le souvenir et la vision d'Eden de la petite flaque.

Ainsi finit la brève – quoiqu'immémoriale – existence de l'orpheline Pélogène.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà.<p> 


End file.
